Daily School Life
by Blue Neonlightshow
Summary: I wish everything was back to normal. Everything used to be so simple back then. Now it's just one big mess... RinxLen plus other pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Mornings

**Hey there. My name's blue neonlightshow. Call me Neon for short.**

**Here's my first Vocaloid story (and my only story so far) and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- __**SMASH**_

…. Great. Now I need another alarm clock. I slowly lifted my hand off the stupid clock that ruined my wonderful dream. God I hate mornings. I don't see why I can't just sleep in. Oh, that's right, I have to go to school. Another thing I hate. Why can't someone just invent a machine that implants the things I need to know in my brain? It'd be much easier than getting up every morning and going to school and try to memorize everything. Not that I'm not doing well in school. I get mostly A's and maybe some B's but I'm still doing pretty well.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Akita Rin, I'm in 9th gade, and I hate mornings.

"RIN! GET OUT OF BED NOW! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Oh that's another thing that I strongly dislike, my older sister Akita Neru. She's always teasing me whenever she can and annoys the living hell out of me. But when worst comes to worst, she has my back and I have hers.

"Ugh… Fine! I'm getting up!" I yelled to her.

I got out of bed and quickly got ready for school. 7:54. Looks like I'll have to skip breakfast. It helps that we live so close to school. I don't have to worry about missing the bus or taking the train or anything, but I do have to worry about getting to class on time. If I'm late again, the teacher's going to give me a week's detention. I guess I kind of deserve it since I've been late for the past month, but I don't like spending any more time at school than I need to.

"Finally! What took you so long! You're gonna make us late again!"

It's too early for me to get angry. I'm still too tired! "You could've just left without me…"

"No way! The last time I did that, mom yelled at me for ditching you. She ranted about how you could have been kidnapped by yourself. Like anything's gonna happen around here! We live in a nice city and the school's only two blocks away from our house. I doubt anything bad would happen. Besises, your boyfriend would help you out if you get into any trouble."

I blushed at what she said. "LEN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I hate it when people think that we're a couple. We're just really good childhood friends who hang out a lot. If we were a couple, we'd be kissing all the time, which we don't. There are plenty of people who hang out with other people with a different gender.

Neru smirked at my reaction. "I didn't say his name, now did I? Surprising that you would think of him when I say boyfriend." Damn her and her teasing.

"SHUT UP! Let's just go to school before we're late!" I quickly walked outside, hearing Neru chuckle at my embarrassment. The cold air of December hit my skin and I shivered at the touch of it. As we entered the school, I could see my friends in the hallway.

"Miku! Luka!" I ran towards my cotton candy hair colored friends and greeted them good morning.

The teal headed girl looked in my direction and smiled. "Morning Rin!" She always seems to be in a happy mood. Even when someone tries to pick on her (which is never a good idea unless you live near a hospital) she quickly recovers and laughs it off. Miku also has a twin brother, Hatsune Mikuo. Mikuo is loud, hyper, and a little bit obnoxious. You know what they say, _like brother like sister_. Is that even a saying? Whatever. It sounds good.

"Ah, good morning Rin-chan." Luka said. She's the more mature one of our group. She's responsible and never lets her emotions get in the way of her conversations. Of course, she does have her moments too. One time, Gakupo transferred to our school and asked her where the chemistry lab was and she stuttered like crazy. Boy was that an entertaining sight. They're pretty good friends now but Luka tries to hide her embarrassment by acting all cold and rough to him. Gakupo doesn't seem to mind it much. He tries to find ways to get her embarrassed but ends up with a bruise on his face.

"So Rin, why are you late this time?" Miku asked oh so innocently.

"Meh. I just got up late again. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Well maybe you'd get up earlier if you didn't spend your time watching T.V. all night, Rin." I looked behind me to see where the voice came from. What I saw was a boy with deep ocean blue eyes, blonde hair tied in a ponytail in the back, and an annoying smirk on his face. The face of Kagamine Len. My stubborn side started to kick in.

"No. It's just that my bed is too comfy to get out of. Who would want to get up and go to school in such a cold weather?"

"I don't seem to have a problem with it." Len smirked again. That smirk is starting to irritate me.

"Well… um... that- that's because you're not normal!" I turned away and pouting. Miku laughed at this and started to pet my head. "C'mon Rin. Don't be stubborn now."

I can never seem to win a conversation with Len. He always knows what to say at the right time. I heard him laugh and put an arm around my neck. "Rin, I don't think the bed is the problem."

"How would you know? You never slept in my bed before."

"Oh, didn't I?"

"PERVERT!"

He laughed again. "I'm only kidding."

"Baka." I punched his arm playfully. He may be my best friend but he can still annoy me sometimes.

Once we heard the bell, Luka and I departed to our first class. Sadly though, Len and Miku weren't in my class. As I walked in, I saw most of the students reading their text books, asking questions to each other. I walked over to my desk and turned to Teto on my left. "Oi,Teto-chan, what's going on?"

Teto didn't look up from her notes. "What do you mean? We have a test right now. We're cramming!"

Wait, a test?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, today's gonna be a fucking great day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet. First chapter done!<strong>

**I'm pretty pumped about this one.**

**please review. give me any tips on my writing.**

**also write any events that you guys might want to see in the story**

**Yes...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Little more**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**DO IT**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: Len

**I think the first chapter went pretty well.  
>Request: Please review. It motivates me to keep writing.<br>Hopefully, I can get more reviews for this chapter.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:  
>FiniteXS: I don't think that National Twin Day is going to happen lol.<br>rinxlen: Of course!  
>Vocaloid302: Well I'm glad you started reading my fanfic.<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

><p>Len's POV:<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, awakening from my sleep. I reached for my phone next to my bed and checked the time. The time read 6:53. For some reason, I keep waking up before my alarm goes off. It's become a habit for a while now and it has its good and bad sides. The good side is that I don't have to worry about being late for school. The bad side is that no matter how late I stay up at night, I always wake up before my alarm goes off. Sometimes I wish I had the luxury of being able to sleep in, but no. My body doesn't seem to like that idea very much. I guess I should be grateful, though. No one's home to wake me up, so I have to take care of myself.

My parents, you ask? They're usually gone on some business trip, but they never fail to show their affection towards me. They call every once in a blue moon, asking me how I'm doing, and they send over some money so that I can pay for the rent. The loneliness gets to me a lot of the time, which I guess explains why I'm so close to Rin. She's always entertaining me in some way and keeps me company when I need it.

We first met when we were five years old. My parents had to go on their first trip overseas, and they sent me to stay with the Akita family, one of their close friends. At first, I was really shy. I had no idea who these people were. For the first couple of days, I tried to distance myself from the family, but Rin kept trying to befriend me. Eventually, I gave in and we quickly became friends. Then, there was Neru, who teased Rin about hanging out with me. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that Neru was just jealous of Rin for being able to make a friend so quickly. Funny how even then, she teased us about being in love. Of course, I don't see Rin in that way. She's just a really close friend.

With nothing else to do, I washed up and got ready for school. Walking down into the lobby of the building, Kaito, the landlord, looked up and greeted me.

"Hey there, Len. You're up pretty early."

I shrugged. "I can't help it. My body doesn't let me sleep in. Though, I could say the same for you."

"I'm the landlord. I'm supposed to be up early. Just in case some cheapskate tries to escape without paying."

"Right… Hey, Kaito. Do you have any suggestions of what I should give Rin for her birthday?" Coincidentally, our birthdays are on the same dates, December 27th. Sometimes we joke about being twins since we also look alike.

"You should-"

"Not ice cream." I don't know why, but Kaito has this ice cream fetish. He can't go through a day without eating a gallon of ice cream (By the way, don't ever take his ice cream. You'll be digging your own grave if you do that).

"Ice cream's a great gift, Len! It's so cold and refreshing!"

"Who'd want to eat something cold in the middle of winter?"

"Well, I don't know what else you should give her."

I should have guessed. Kaito isn't exactly the best one to come to for shopping advice. I waved goodbye to him and left to school. Maybe I can ask one of Rin's friends. I'm sure that they could help me out.

As I arrived to school, I could see the colors teal, pink, and blonde. Already, I could guess who they were. The people I hang out with have really strange hair color. There's Kaito, who has blue hair, Miku, who's teal, and Luka, who's pink. I suppose having blonde hair is rare in Japan but not as rare as the ones I just mentioned.

I think I'll ask either Miku or Luka what present I should give Rin.

"…-are you late this time?"

"Meh. I just got up late again. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Well maybe you'd get up earlier if you didn't spend your time watching T.V. all night, Rin" She turned around to face me. I smirked at her.

"No. It's just that my bed is too comfy to get out of. Who would want to get up and go to school in such a cold weather?"

"I don't seem to have a problem with it."

"Well… um... that- that's because you're not normal!" She turned away angrily. Miku started to pet Rin like she was some animal. I laughed at the thought of it and put my arm around her neck.

"Rin, I don't think the bed is the problem."

"How would you know? You never slept in my bed before."

"Oh, didn't I?"

"PERVERT!"

Hey, Neru's not the only one that can have fun teasing Rin. I started to laugh again. "I'm only kidding!"

She lightly punched my arm, but even that hurt a little. The bell rang and we departed to our classes. I took this opportunity to ask Miku about Rin's present.

"Hey, Miku-chan. Is there anything that Rin wants for her birthday?" She looked up, pondering.

"She does go by the jewelry shop and looks at this really cool looking necklace, but it's wayyyy too expensive." This piqued my interest. Looks like I found a birthday present.

"You aren't seriously thinking about buying it, are you Len-kun?"

"Maybe."

"And you wonder why people think you two are dating."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today. Please review. Good or bad.<strong>

**Also feel free to put up any suggestions about what should happen later in the future.**

**HEY LOOK HERE!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**KEEP GOING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**CLICK IT!**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunchtime is Playtime

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnddddddddd…. I'm back.  
><strong>**How's it going guys? I don't have much to talk about right now. (yeah, I'm a boring person)  
>The story's coming along quite nicely, if I do say so myself. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.<strong>

**Review responses:  
>triesti: Don't worry, I plan to do so<br>Sayumi-tan: Your wish is now granted!  
><strong>**xVocaloidianx: Alright, I'll**** try to update sooner. But I need time for the reviews to come in ;P  
><strong>**Nekolovur333: Yes, he does  
>TsundereMe: Thanks for the suggestions. I'll try to do all that but can't promise you anything great.<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

><p>Rin's POV:<p>

The bell finally rang. I handed in my midterm test which took three freaking hours to finish! Who makes a test that's three hours long! Apparently my demon teacher, Kiyoteru Sensei. I wish he would go die in a hole!

Whatever. Since that test took three hours to finish, we were able to skip straight to lunch. I got up and headed towards the cafeteria, when I heard someone call my name. "**RIN-CHAN**!"

I screamed in alarm at the sound of that energetic, high-volume greeting booming into my left ear. In alarm, I accidentally sent my book bag flying, and hit the ground, along with a certain redhead. "T-Teto! Get off of me!"

"I don't wanna! That test took forever to finish, and I think I deserve a hug from my cute, little friend!"

I tried to pry her hands away from me, but Teto had an iron grip on me. "TETO!"

"Fine." The redhead finally got off me and brushed off the dirt on her skirt. "You're no fun, Rin-chan. You need to lighten up!"

I rolled my eyes. Teto may be a good friend, but she can get annoying as hell. Not only that, but she also gets extremely nosy. She gets into everyone's business and tries to get the 'juicy, sweet details' of people's lives. Though, I guess it's somewhat normal since she works for the school newspaper.

"Besides, Rin, how will you get Len-Len to fall for you if you keep acting like that?" I take it back. There's nothing normal about this girl.

"I told you that Len isn't my boyfriend." These people are seriously thick in the head. I told them repeatedly that we aren't together. Why do people keep thinking we're dating! Even though we may look like a cute couple… what am I saying? I don't like Len that way!

Teto looked at me smiling innocently. "You're right. He isn't your boyfriend." Her innocent smile slowly turned into a sly one. "Not yet, that is."

I flicked her in the forehead and she yelped, placing her hands on her head. She whimpered and started to speak again. "Unnnn. Don't be so mean, Rinny."

"Well I told you before, we don't like each other like that."

As we entered the lunchroom, we saw Miku and Luka sitting at one of the tables. Teto and I sat down next to them and pulled out our bentos.

"Itadakimasu!" Immediately, I started digging into my food, tasting the wonderful flavors of my delicious lunch.

Luka was the first to speak. "Rin-chan, you're going to choke if you eat that fast."

I looked up at her with food on my face. "Don't worry about that! I'll be fine."

I continued scarfing down my lunch until I heard a clatter of what sounded like shells. Looking up one more time, I saw Mikuo with a plastic bag in his hands. I smiled at him, acknowledging his presence. The others welcomed him except for Miku. She glared at him angrily. "What do you want Mikuo?"

You know, for twins to be so similar with each other, one would expect them to get along smoothly. Not these two, though. Miku hates him. Okay, maybe not _hate,_ but more like she's annoyed by him. I don't know why. Mikuo is a nice person in general. Sometimes a little playboyish and airheaded, but still a nice person. We tried asking Miku about it before, but she refuses to talk about it.

"What, I can't sit with my beloved sister?"

"No. You cannot." Mikuo shrugged and sat down anyway. He lifted the bag and poured out a bunch of…. crabs?

Teto looked at him confused. "Why do you have crabs Mikuo-kun?"

Mikuo took out a hammer and started to pound the crabs. "Well, my lovely ne-chan here suggested I should expand my diet to something other than leeks all day, so I got myself some crabs."

We looked at Miku, who was chewing on her own leek. Hypocrite. I looked at the crabs which looked rather unhealthy. Even though I knew it was going to be a bad idea, I had to ask him. Curiosity got the best of me. "Where did you even get the crabs from? There's no crab shop around here."

"I got 'em from a guy in front of the school. "

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"You bought crabs from a random guy in the streets?"

He kept pounding away on the crabs. "No, I bought crabs from a random guy in a _truck._"

"You mean a _lunch _truck?"

"No, a _pickup _truck. You guys are getting really nosy." We all facepalmed. He really is Miku's brother. I looked at the other twin, who was gritting her teeth together, obviously trying to calm herself.

Luka looked worriedly at the boy. "So you bought crabs from a stranger with no concern of food poisoning or diseases." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"No. I bought crabs with _money_." We facepalmed once again. This conversation is getting more annoying by the second.

Miku started to yell at Mikuo. "Yeah, well I think you can stop smashing the things! You're getting pieces of shell and meat all over the place!"

"Okay, but they're still alive!"

"Oh my god, Mikuo! You bought live crabs and you brought them here, in school!"

Mikuo pulled out another plastic bag. "What, you want me to eat all this outside, by myself?" Just then, the bag he was holding ripped and the crabs started to crawl away. People started screaming and running away from the creatures, while others tried to catch them.

"MY CRABS!" Mikuo tried to pick all the crabs up. We stood on top of the chairs so that we don't get pinched by the little crustaceans. Teto yelled over to everyone. "Wow. Everyone, tuck your pants into your socks!"

Mikuo looked up and yelled too. "Yeah, and catch the crabs for me! I want these guys back dead or alive! Preferably both!"

Miku smacked the back of his head. "BAKA! HOW CAN THEY BE BOTH!"

"One of each. Duh."

Miku sighed. "That wasn't clever. At all."

He rubbed his head and glared at his sister. "Look, it was your suggestion that I buy crabs-"

"I didn't say to buy crabs! I said to eat something other than leeks all day!"

"And look how well that suggestion ended." Miku jumped over and tackled her brother while the rest of us walked out of the lunchroom.

Teto sighed. "So much for our peaceful lunch. I didn't get to eat my bread." Luka and I nodded.

"Whoa, what's going on in there?" Len stood beside us, peering into the room full of chaos.

I laughed tiredly. "It's better if you don't know." We started walking towards our next class, Chemistry. Probably the most boring class in the world. We walked into the classroom and sat down at our desks. The teacher came in and we all stopped talking and faced the teacher.

"Good afternoon, class. I have some announcements to make. The annual school festival is going to start in May, so we want you all to start preparing for this event." Everyone began talking to each other about what we should do to prepare for the festival. The teacher yelled over everyone's voices. "QUIET DOWN! We are also putting up a play this year, so those of you that are interested in joining can sign up in the front office of the school."

I looked up at the ceiling, pondering to myself. A school play, huh? That sounds like fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! I know it looks like these events are random but trust me.<strong>** these events (even the small ones) are all going to build up to some exciting stuff.**

**Remember to review. I'm open to suggestions about what things should be included in the story.**

**MEGA ARROW!**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
>l<strong>**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/  
>\**


	4. Chapter 4: Tryouts

**Welcome back! Thanks for staying with me so far. Here's another chapter.**

**This story isn't just Rin and Len's POV only. I'll include other's but I just never found the right moment to change POVs**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

i3len:** Thanks. It took a few minutes to figure out how to make that arrow. And you'll see why she hates mikuo later.  
><strong>Sayumi-tan:** Thanks! And don't worry about ted and teto. I'll include them later too. You'll see a lot of characters introduced.  
><strong>triesti: **no reason. I just thought of crabs at the time. In fact, you'll see him change food a lot during the story.  
><strong>WTFlenluver: **Once again, thanks. That arrow took a while.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! (I wish I did)**

* * *

><p><strong>Another thing I forgot to mention in the story is the age. Age list:<br>Kaito-22 years old  
>Neru-17 years old, 11<strong>**th**** grade  
>Miku, Mikuo, Gakupo, and Luka- 16 years old, 10<strong>**th**** grade  
>Teto- 15 years old, 9<strong>**th**** grade  
>Len and Rin- 14 years old, 9<strong>**th**** grade (Len's in some of Miku's class cuz he's pretty smart)**

**Everyone else mentioned throughout the story will be 15 unless told otherwise**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"C'mooooooon!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"It'll be fun! Trust me!" Right now, I'm arguing with Len, trying to convince him to join the play. "Think about it! You'll have plenty of girls after you!"

"Like I don't have enough trying to rape me now." This boy was stubborn as hell. "**DAMN IT LEN! YOU'RE SIGNING UP, RIGHT NOW!"**

"No thanks." I blinked. He didn't even flinch! How- What- How can you not get scared by my yelling?

I tried one last attempt by putting on my best puppy dog eyes I could muster. "C'mon Len."

Len stared at me for a few seconds. "Um… n-no?" Ha, he's giving in! I held my expression a bit longer.

"Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee~" Len looked like he was trying to turn away. It was pretty funny to watch, actually. I should do this more often. Len sighed and muttered something to himself. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm only helping out with the props. I suck at acting."

NOPE! Stage crew isn't good enough! He needs to actually be _in_ the play. I pushed him a bit further. "What are you talking about? No you don't! You're a great actor!"

Len sighed again. "Isn't me being there enough? Can't I just watch you try out or something?" I put on my puppy eyes again, knowing that he'll fall for it. His looked down and groaned, "Alright. I'll go. Just… stop doing that." I laughed to myself.

"GREAT! LET'S GO!" I ran over to the office while pulling his arm, ignoring his request to slow down. Hey, I couldn't help it! I love trying out for plays, and each time, I would drag Len into it. He would always sit in the chairs, watching me try out, and would congratulate me when I got the part. Of course, it was never as fun without him, so this year, I'm going to make sure he gets a part.

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

I heard the bell ring once again. I looked up at the clock. 2:55. The end of the school day, already? I packed up my stuff and headed out to my locker. As I walked through the crowded hallway, I felt as if I was being watched. I turned around to see who was following me, but with no success. I sincerely doubted I could find the person with this many people out in the halls. I turned around and walked back to my locker. Again, the feeling came back. I stopped and turned my head but still couldn't see anyone following me. I faced forward, about to walk, when I saw a certain purple headed person inches away from my face.

Startled, I jumped back, making an embarrassing little squeak. I heard the person call out, "Aw, did I scare you? My apologies."

The person was none other than Gakupo. He's always polite and very nice to everyone, but he's also annoying. Other than that, it's actually pretty fun to be around him. Just don't get him angry or you'll be running from his katana.

"What do you want, Gakupo?" I asked him with an icy tone.

He smiled. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is it so wrong to check up on a friend from time to time?" He followed me to my locker as we spoke.

"Is that all you wanted to do? I thought you were here to embarrass me in some way."

Gakupo perched his head on my shoulder, making me blush at the closeness of our faces. "Oh? You want me to embarrass you? I'll admit that you do have a funny reaction when you're flustered."

I quickly moved away from him with my face still burning red. "What are you talking about? I do not!" Great, I just proved him right.

"Haha. Of course you don't… But you're right, Luka-chan. I do have something else I wanted to ask." We reached my locker and I started to pull out my books, saying to him, "Shoot."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to try out for the play later. By the looks of it, it's going to be quite interesting."

"Un. I heard. They were going to include a couple songs in it. Most of them duets, though. I was planning on going for it anyway."

"Great! Hopefully we can both get a part," he said happily. "See you later tuna-lover" He ran off before I got a chance to yell back at him. I sighed. I'll just have to get back at him later.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Why, oh why, did I agree to sign up? Half the school's here to try out for the play and most of the girls are staring at me, blushing, giggling, or whispering how great I'd be in the play. I'm not sure if Rin ever picked up on why I never join plays (or for that matter, any public event). I hate it when these fangirls keep following me around and pestering me to date them- what? NO I'M NOT GAY! I just don't like having all the attention. I prefer peace and quiet. Not publicity.

I sat in one of the chairs in the backstage. I watched other people go up and perform. Some of them were pretty good. In fact, they could pass up as professional actors. And then there's the other end of the rope, where people were simply terrible. I felt bad for them, embarrassing themselves in front of everybody here.

"Akita Rin! You're up!"

"Hai!" Rin walked out onto the stage with an excited expression.

"Okay, Akita. Let's see what you've got."

Rin held the sheets in front of her and mentally prepared herself. "But father! Please reconsider! This is completely irrational! He is but a simple peasant. He does not have the luxury that we have!" She was a really good actress. I've seen her go up plenty of times and most of the time, she got the main part. Other times though, she lost to Miku and she would sulk about it for the next few days. Of course, she would never actually make it anything serious.

Rin continued. "Father, stop! I don't believe a king should abuse his power like this!" She looked like she was actually going to cry. "How could you do this when I love him!"

And with that, she finished her lines. It was impressive, to say the least. A lot of people clapped for her and she thanked them before running towards me. "That was fun! I hope I got the part!"

"Yeah, I do too. I don't wanna deal with a depressed Rin all week."

"HEY!" She punched my arm again while I laughed it off. "I'm just kidding."

"Kagamine Len! You're up!" I sighed. Great. I walked up with my lines in my hands. Maybe I should say the lines poorly so that I don't get the part. But then Rin would know I was purposely doing badly.

Let's see. An angry Rin, or a mob of head-over-heel girls after me… well either way, it's a lose-lose situation. I think I'll go with the latter.

I stepped onto the stage and started to say my lines. "Princess, it's late. I don't want to see you get into any trouble because of me." I paused. "I know. Soon we will be together, princess. But please. Just wait for one more night. Everything will soon be over." I continued on with my lines. Everyone looked impressed at my acting. I don't see why. I'm just an average person. I don't have any special talents. Really! I don't!

As I reached the end of my lines, almost everybody cheered for me. As I headed in the back, people were crowding me asking me questions like, "Hey, Kagamine, how're you such a good actor?"

"You should become an actor, Kagamine-san."

"KYAH! You were AMAZING Kagamine-sama!"

I scratched the back of my head as I tried to make it back to my seat. I sat down and Rin turned to me. "See? You were great! I don't know why you think you're a bad actor."

I mumbled, "Yeah. I wonder why."

"Next up! Hatsune Miku!" What? She signed up too?

The teal headed girl walked up and said the same lines Rin said. And, boy, was she something. She really got into character and acted exactly how the princess was portrayed. I looked over at Rin and she seemed nervous. I guess she was worried about not getting the part. When Miku finished, people cheered for her too.

"Wow, she did pretty well." Rin just grunted, acknowledging my statement.

I saw Luka, Teto, and Gakupo go on stage as well. I'm surprised I didn't see them. But then again, more than half the school's here.

Finally, the teachers were ready to announce who got what parts.

"Alright, here are the students playing the lead roles. The peasant and the princess are given to Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku." As I expected, I got the part. Lucky me… But Miku? I looked at Miku and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her, but my smile faded once I looked at Rin. She looked rather sad. I chuckled and patted her on the back.

"Maybe next time, Rin."

"Don't pity me." I sweat dropped. Great. She's gone into lockdown.

"The two students playing as the King and Queen are Kamui Gakupo and Megurine Luka" Gakupo nudged Luka and she hit him in the head in response.

The teacher continued, "As for the other roles, you can look out in the main office to see who got what parts. Thank you for your time."

With that, people ran out of the auditorium to see the list, while me, Miku, Gakupo, Luka, and Rin stayed behind. Gakupo was the first to speak. "Well, congratulations to all of us."

Miku nodded. "Yeah! I can't wait to get started!"

"Don't get too excited. Practice doesn't start until winter break." Luka told the leek lover.

"I know, but I'm just glad we got the parts!"

"Yay, yippy. Great for you guys." Rin said with a sarcastic tone.

I shook her a bit. "C'mon Rin, don't be like that." She sighed.

"Whatever. Let's go home." With that, she started walking out while pulling me along. This is not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Rin's not jealous or anything. She's just upset that she didn't get the part. She'll be back to normal in the next chapter.<strong>

**Another chapter done! Well that's all for now. I'm tired and I got to go to bed.**

**Remember to review. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**

**which arrow do you like better. the giant one or the older ones?**

**ARROWS!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**you know that they're really just capital V's right?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**SPEAK YOUR MIND!**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover

**Hello once AGAIN! I'm running through this story. Though, I guess I have to since a lot is going to happen before the end.  
>So no need to worry. It won't finish anytime soon. You still have a lot to look forward to.<strong>

**REVIEW RESPONSES  
>shotacon3: <strong>Thanks for the… enthusiasm? Here's your reward.  
><strong>svhgirl: <strong>Because I love making plot twists XD  
><strong>Sayumi-tan: <strong>Sorry to disappoint you, but Ted isn't going to be in the story for a while. Actually, let me see what I can do for you ;D  
><strong>xVocaloidianx: <strong>Rin'll get over it. In fact, she's already gotten over it in this chapter.

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

After about an hour of trying to cheer up Rin, she finally got over not being picked for the lead part. I guess she wanted to perform since I was actually participating this time (not that I'm happy about it). I feel a bit disappointed, too. She's the one that forced me into joining the play. She should at least be a part of it herself.

But enough of that. Right now, Rin's dragging me over to her home. She says it's 'payment for getting the part when she didn't get it,' which makes no sense to me whatsoever. But if it makes Rin happy and not yell in my ears, then I'll do it.

"-fair, so you'll be staying over for the night."

I'm sleeping over? "Great." I said tiredly. Even though Rin's my best friend, I really don't want to spend my Friday night at her house. She and Neru get into a lot of fights, and it drags on for as long as an hour. It's entertaining at first, but it gets annoying to put up with.

I kept walking until I heard the blonde girl say my name. "Len?"

"Hm?"

"My house is over here." I realized that I was standing a couple meters from where she was.

"Oh right." We entered the house and, as usual, it smelled like oranges. I saw the sweet fruit lying around on the table. Doesn't this girl eat anything other than oranges? But then again, I have bananas everywhere in my house.

"NERU! I'M HOME!" Rin yelled. Soon enough, the cell phone addict came into the living room.

"Alright, no need to yell." She looked at me with surprise. "Oh, you brought your boyfriend."

"Yeah, Len's staying for th- STOP SAYING THAT!" Rin blushed at what she said. It's funny to see her all flustered. You rarely ever get to see her like that.

"You didn't deny it~" Neru sang with a smirk.

"NERU!" Rin reddened even more. I laughed at this. I don't mind the rumors about us being together. I don't really care about what other people think, honestly. We're not actually dating, so it's fine. Watching the two blondes fight, I decided to join in on the teasing.

I put on a smug face. "Aw, I'm not your loved one? I thought that was the reason for inviting me over."

Rin looked at me as if I was crazy. "L-Len! STOP! This is exactly why people think we're dating!"

Neru laughed at us and started to speak. "Okay, well, I'd love to stay with you two lovebirds, but I'm going out with some friends."

Rin sighed and turned to her. "Try not to stay out for too long."

"Try not to rape your boyfriend." And with that, she left.

Rin grumbled to herself and walked towards the kitchen. "So Len, what do you want for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter. Anything's fine"

"Alright. Why don't you put your things in my room. You can sleep with me tonight." Oh, Rin. You have no idea how wrong that sounded. I guess a little teasing wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Oh? So you do want me to have sex with you?" She threw a spoon at me. "Okay, okay! I'll stop!"

"You're becoming more of a pervert every day, Len"

I shrugged. "You know how the saying goes. Boys will be boys. And it sure is fun being one." Rin ignored me and pushed me up the stairs.

I opened the door to her room and looked around. The walls painted orange (what a surprise), a desk to the right, a bookshelf on the left with a mirror, a closet next to it, a bed in the middle, and a bunch of clothes lying out on the floor. After nine years, her room's still a mess… Thank god she remembered to keep her panties and bras in the closet. I don't want to be yelled at for looking at them (even if it is her fault for leaving them out).

I quickly changed my clothes and went back downstairs. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Rin making some ramen. Oh, that's right. Rin was never a good cook. Ramen was the only thing that she could make without almost killing someone. I, on the other hand, can cook something good enough to be served in a five star restaurant. Maybe I should've helped her cook. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"You know, you're gonna have to learn how to cook actual food later if you want to get a husband."

Rin scoffed. "Me? Cook? HA! That's just as likely as snow falling in the summer. I'll just find a guy who can cook for me."

I laughed at her remark. It was awfully quiet around here. Something's missing... Oh, her parents. "Hey, where are your parents?"

"They went out on some vacation. They said they'll be back before Christmas, so Neru and I have the whole house to ourselves." She set down the bowl of ramen and grabbed her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0 time skip 0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Before we knew it, it was already 11:25 and it looked like Rin was getting tired. "Sleepy already, Rin?"

Rin slurred her words in her attempt to speak to me. "Nnngggg. Immnottirrrred."

"Uh-huh. Sure you're not." I got up and picked her up bridal style. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

"Mmmnnngggnnnnn…" I smiled at her response. I placed her under the sheets and walked back over to my sleeping bag. I laid back down on my sleeping bag, letting my eyes slowly shut, bringing me into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's a short, pointless chapter, but i already have the next chapter done. keep reviewing if you want more :D<strong>

**I had no idea what to write, and i had to make some fillers, so there you go.**

**As always, review and leave your thoughts.**

**The arrow knows all**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
>l<strong>**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/  
>\**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast

**Happy Tanksgiving everyone! That's right. I didn't misspell Thanksgiving. I mean TANKSgiving. The day we all give TANKS to everyone!**

**But really. Happy THANKSgiving. And thank you all for reading my story. Here's my gift to you.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xVocaloidianx:** And a mighty fine thanks to you! That arrow took a while for me to make. Neru's probably going to be one of my favorite characters to write about.  
><strong>MMDchallangerXD<strong>: Yeah, I kind of based Len's character off me. And it turned out pretty well.  
><strong>Idontreallyhaveanaccount: <strong>Really? The BEST? Thanks, but I'm nowhere near the best. You should read some other stories here. They have a pretty interesting storyline. And you should really make an account. It's easy :D  
><strong>Rui Kagamine:<strong> Glad that you like it. Your request, granted.  
><strong>Sayumi-tan: <strong>Gomen. Ted will be in the story when they start practicing for the play. And Len's personality isn't really a perverted one, but a more caring and teasing one. I think I gave off the wrong impression. And a special thanks to you for keeping up since the beginning ;D  
><strong>zerojk: <strong>Thanks for the review ^^  
><strong>TsundereMe:<strong> It's fine. I took some of your advice. Thanks.

**Special thanks to FiniteXS and asianchibi99 for going over this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN THANKSGIV- I mean, VOCALOID**

* * *

><p><strong>Neru's POV<strong>

I groaned. The sunlight was shining down through my window, the heat of it hitting my face. What time is it? I looked at my clock. 9:14 AM. I covered my head with the blankets and tried to fall back to my relaxing slumber. God, I hate mornings. I can't imagine anyone that would want to wake up with a blinding light first thing in the morning. **(A/N: Sound familiar? :3) **I sighed. Oh well. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, and that I have nothing to do, I slowly got up and headed downstairs.

As I was doing so, I heard the sound of the stove on and the frying pan sizzling. I walked into the kitchen to find a blonde girl frying some bacon. Beside her were three plates with pancakes on it. I looked back at the girl. It couldn't be Rin, could it?

I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Rin? Why are you up so early?"

"Rin? Um… I'm not Rin" The girl spoke. The girl had a pretty deep voice. Well deeper than Rin's, anyway. Who else has blonde hair? Then it hit me. I realized it was Kagamine Len. Hm... he didn't have his usual ponytail.

"Oh, sorry Len," I rubbed my neck in embarrassment. "I thought you were a girl for a second."

"Now is that any way to treat a guest; calling them a girl?" He smirked.

I sat down and rested my head on the table.

"Yeah, yeah, just hand me my food."

I heard the plate glide across the table, stopping nearby me. I picked up a fork and started to dig in. "So Len, what are you doing up so early?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I always wake up before my alarm goes off, remember? It's become a habit. And since I had nothing else to do, I thought I should make breakfast for you girls." I gotta say, he's an awesome guy. He knows how to cook, he's not a pervert, he's not an idiot, he's nice, and definitely cute. We get along pretty well, I think. Maybe I'll ask him out just to see Rinny's reaction... Nah. I don't want to deal with her screaming.

"So what time did you wake up?"

"Six o' clock." I stared at him with disbelief.

"Six?" He nodded. "Something's not right with you, kid." He chuckled.

"Maybe. But then there's also something wrong with you if you sleep in 'till nine."

"Not really. That's the normal amount of 'sleep hours' a person is supposed to get."

Len smiled. "That's called being lazy in my book." Lazy?

"Len, when was the last time you slept in?" Len thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe since I was a baby?" Yeah, that sounds about right. "Speaking of which, when does Rin normally wake up?"

"Well on school days, she gets up at 7:40. On weekends, though, she can sleep throughout the whole day. In fact, I think we should wake her up now. And by 'we,' I mean you."

"But I made you breakfast!"

I patted his head and smiled. "And that's what makes you so awesome. Now go wake up your girlfriend." I don't have to worry about saying things like that to Len. He keeps his cool and doesn't blow up at me, unlike someone I know. They really do make a cute couple, though.

Len sighed and walked back upstairs, while I sat back and ate my pancake. Damn, Len always cooks up something great. He should have a career as a chef. Speaking of which, I should start teaching Rin how to cook. How is that girl supposed to fend for herself if she can't even cook a proper meal?

"OW! RIN! STOP!"

I looked up at the stairs. What the heck were they doing now? Leaving my plate behind, I walked up the stairs and looked in my sister's room. Was Rin trying to hit Len?

"Stupid alarm clock, I thought I broke you yesterday!" She chased after the boy, flailing her arms at him.

"I'm not an alarm clock!" Len yelled.

"Shut up! You stupid machine!" I facepalmed. How could she still be half asleep when she's running around all over the place? I walked in and slapped her across the face. That should wake her up.

She stared at me in disbelief for a few seconds, and then started to yell. "**YOU BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SLAP ME LIKE THAT!**"

My eye twitched. "I'm sorry, what'd you call me, you little brat?"

"I called you a bitch. What're you gonna do about it?" I was only a few seconds at jumping at her, but then I thought of something better. If she wants to play it that way, fine. I'll play.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, flatchest." I think I saw Rin twitch.

"**FLATCHEST! I AM NOT FLATCHESTED!**" I smirked. Got her.

"No need to lie to yourself. I bet that you'd work out great as a coffee table."

"Oh yeah?" She grabbed Len's hand and placed it on her breast. Len reddened at her actions. "Len thinks I have a nice pair of boobs! You're the one that's got no curves!"

I snickered. "Oh, please..." I grabbed Len's other hand and placed it on my own chest. "Len's hand can barely hold my breasts."

I could see Rin's face get red from anger. "That's cuz you're older than me, you OLD HAG!" She's really pissing me off.

"An old hag that has some nice curves. Something that you'll never have!" I saw Rin's eye twitch.

"Well, at least I won't look like a slut!" We stared down at each other for what seemed like minutes. I could feel some sort of electrical spark emitting between us as we stared at each other with anger. Damn this girl. She's like a demon from hell.

"Um… C-can you let go of me now?" We looked at the blushing boy. I realized that we were still pressing his hands against our breasts. We both dropped his hands. Rin's face was now red for a much different reason. She looked down, letting her hair fall over her face, and muttered something that sounded like a 'sorry'.

I, on the other hand, thought it was rather cute seeing a blushing Len.

"Aw~ you look so shota-like~" I knew that calling him a shota would get him angry. Rin's not the only one I can tease.

Len glared at me. "Shut up. I'm not a shota."

I giggled and headed to the bathroom. "Alright, whatever you say." I started walking away before either of them could attack me. "But you do look like a shota. Shoooooottttaaaaaaa~"

"NERU!" I laughed and walked out of the room. I'm such a sadist.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for today!<strong>

**Happy Turkey Day!**

**I would be even more thankful if you followed the arrows**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I just finished watching Immortal today, too.  
>It was... alright...<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7: Hanging Out

**Ah, man! That was a good Thanksgiving! And as an early Christmas gift, I got a PS3. Yeah, I know... a PS3 NOW? but I don't care. I love it.**

**Christmas is coming fast. I can't wait.**

**ANYWAY! On with the story.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**xVocaloidianx:** I don't think it'd be a good idea getting cookies on the internet. It might have germs and you'll get a virus :P *shot* You'll see Len in this kind of situation a lot. I mean the catfight part. Not the breast touching part. XD  
><strong>Rui Kagamine: <strong>Thanks ^^ you'll see a couple scenes like this later. Hopefully.  
><strong>jimmyvathanh: <strong>rinxlen? It'll come. I promise. But things are gonna have to develop first. And you may be… shocked at the things I'm going to add to the story.  
><strong>SummerDaye: <strong>Why, thank you. I'm glad you like it.  
><strong>Sayumi-tan: <strong>Haha, thanks. Here's an early Christmas gift to you. I have a feeling you'll like it.  
><strong>animetsundere6: <strong>Thanks, you too. I'm sure you'll love a lot of the characters that'll be introduced later.  
><strong>DokiDokiKyuuChan: <strong>Oh. Um... hm... that may change throughout the story lol. I wouldn't get your hopes too high, now. I still have a long way to go.

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS**

* * *

><p><strong>Go on my profile and vote on what my next story should be about.<br>****I added a few more selections. Choose up to 2 choices.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

I felt the sunlight hit my face. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched my body out. Aaah, that feels good~ Stretching out the body first thing in the morning feels great. You should try it. Regardless, I still felt tired. I closed my eyes again and rolled over to my side so that the sun wasn't in my face. As I was rolling over, I bumped into something soft. Whatever it was, it sure was warm. It was freezing cold in my room, so I hugged the object closer and snuggled my head into it. I heard a soft laugh as I was doing so. I looked up and saw… **MIKUO!**

I jumped out of my bed, facing my annoying brother with a pissed off expression. "**MIKUO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"**

My twin got up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Easy, Miku." He yawned. "Isn't it a bit too early to be yelling?"

I started to grind my teeth at him. I rubbed my temples and tried to keep calm. "Mikuo... get out. Now."

Of course, he wouldn't listen. Instead, he pulled me back on the bed and hugged me. "You're letting the cold air in."

"Mikuo! Let go of me, you baka!"

"How come you're always so mean to me? I didn't do anything wrong."

I tried to push him away, but his iron grip kept me from doing so. "It's because you're annoying!"

"But Mikuuuu. We used to get along so well when we were younger. How come we can't be like that now?"

"Maybe we could get along much better if you actually matured! **NOW** **GET OFF ME!**"

MIkuo sighed. "Alright, fine." He got up and out of my bed. "I gotta go. Gakupo invited me over to his house."

"I don't care. Just get out." I looked at Mikuo with anger in my eyes. He looked a bit hurt by what I said, but what do I care. He's just a stupid playboy with no concern about his future whatsoever. As Mikuo walked out of my room, I lay back down on my bed. God, why did you give me the worst brother ever?

I sighed. Pushing my thoughts aside, I decided to wash up and get ready for the day. Luka asked if I wanted to hang out at the mall. I was more than happy to accept. No way I was gonna stay here and do nothing. I looked through my closet and wore jeans with a black, long sleeve shirt with red stripes on the sleeves and the word _breathe _on it. Not sure why it says that, but it looks cool. I got my jacket and my scarf and headed out the door.

"Miku, where are you going?" Mikuo was standing behind me.

"You still didn't leave?" I asked coldly.

"Not yet. I have some time to kill before I leave. But you still didn't answer my question. Where are you going?"

I glared at him. "Aren't you the younger twin? I'm supposed to ask that question."

He scoffed. "Even so, you still act like a bratty, little sister. Some role model you are."

"Watch it, Mikuo." I put on my shoes and opened the door, only to be stopped by the younger teal headed boy.

"You still didn't tell me where you're going."

What? Does he want to know everything about me? "Why do you care?"

He shrugged. "I'm just curious."

I let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm going to the mall."

"Alone?"

"With Luka." Mikuo stared at me for a few seconds before opening the door for me.

"Don't stay out too long, leek freak. You'll catch a cold." My eye twitched at his remark.

"I would say the same for you, but idiots don't catch colds." I slammed the door and paced my way to the mall. Hopefully, I can keep that idiot out of my mind. Whatever… I'm just glad I'm away from that baka.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, why did I make Len do that? Am I crazy? What was I thinking? Stupid Neru. Stupid teasing. Stupid temper. Len probably thinks I'm a pervert. What's the matter with me! Am I stupid? He'll forget about it, right? Yeah, I'm sure he will. Being best friends has its ups and downs. Best friends can forgive each other much more easily. The down side? Awkward moments like these last much, much longer. Okay Rin, calm down. Just take a deep breath.

I was about to change the subject, when Len started to speak. "So… winter break is coming up soon, and I have to practice for the play."

"Oh, that's right…" Lucky bastard. I still can't believe I didn't get a part in the play.

"Do you think you can help me out later?"

I looked up at him. "Sure… I'll see what I can do."

Len smiled. "Good… I can't wait…"

Once again, silence hung over us. ARGH! I need to find something to talk about! "So… You wanna go get some ice cream? Teto said that there was a new ice cream parlor, and I want to check it out."

"In the middle of winter?" Now that I think about it, who actually opens up an ice cream shop in the middle of December? It's not exactly the most profitable idea, but who cares. It's ice cream!

"Yeah, why not? It's actually refreshing eating ice cream."

"Well, Kaito said it was refreshing but I never believed him. Ice cream is meant to be eaten during the summer, not the freezing cold winter."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being a baby. You should try it. C'mon, let's go." I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. The cold air hit my skin, making me shiver at the sudden change in temperature. Maybe I should have worn something warmer.

I looked back and shouted, "C'MON LEN!"

The blonde boy came out with a jacket and a scarf around his neck. "Alright, I'm coming."

After wandering around the city for a few minutes, we arrived the ice cream parlor. It looked… average; nothing too flashy or too dull. It didn't look like there were many people here. As we walked in, the waiter came over and greeted us. For some reason, he looked really familiar. Let's see… red hair, glasses, serious expression… Ah, that's right. Ted Kasane! He's in the other homeroom. I guess that explains why I didn't recognize him in the first place.

"Ted? I didn't know you work here."

"Oh, Akita-san, Kagamine-san. I didn't realize it was you."

Len started to speak. "Why are you working? It's not like you're poor or anything like that."

" Well I'm only doing this so that I can buy a Christmas present for my family. So, what are you two doing here? Are you two on a date?"

I quickly answered, "NO!"

Len chuckled. "Rin wanted to get some ice cream, and I had no say in the matter... again."

"Ice cream in December? Isn't that a bit… unorthodox?"

"That's what I said. I guess she's just a strange girl."

"Hey!" I punched his arm and he rubbed it.

"You're such a tsundere, Rin."

"I am not!" Me? A tsundere? I think not. I'm quite nice! I'm not aggressive in any way whatsoever, right? … Good answer.

"So do you guys want a table?" We looked at the redhead and nodded. He sat us down at one of the tables. "So what can I get you two?" I looked over the menu and saw about 40 different flavors. All these flavors, and yet only one of them interested me; the orange ice cream. "I'll take the orange flavored ice cream."

Len looked down at the menu and made a disgusted face. "I think you should reconsider. That ice cream doesn't look natural at all."

I looked back at him. "What are you talking about? It's orange! It has to be good."

Len sighed. "One day, oranges are going to be the death of you. I guess I'll have the banana split." We handed our menus back to Ted and he left to drop the order. I looked back at Len who was gazing out the window. I continued to stare at him for a few more seconds, going over his facial features. His deep blue eyes were filled with light, his skin flawless, his hair… his hair wasn't in its usual ponytail. I guess I was too much in a rush to notice. He looked much different without his hair tied up, but I like it better. It made him look more… natural. Though, I guess I was the one who made him wear a ponytail in the first place.

When I was 7 years old, I tried to manage my hair, but nothing seemed to work. I asked Len if he could be my guinea pig and let me try different styles with his hair, since we almost looked like twins. He reluctantly agreed and let me play around with his hair. I'm sure you can guess how that turned out. Eventually, he suggested I just wear some hair clips and what do you know? It worked. Ever since then, he hasn't let his hair down. It's refreshing to see him without the ponytail.

"**RIN-CHAN!" **I jumped at the loud voice and the next thing I knew, I was being glomped by a hyperactive red haired girl.

"Teto, I think a simple 'hello' would suffice." I struggled out of her bone crushing hug and pushed her away.

Teto pouted. "Muo~ What's the fun in that?"

I heard Len chuckle. "You have a point there. Maybe I should start doing that to you, Rin."

"No! It's hard enough handling a loud, obnoxious redhead that attacks you every chance she gets."

"Hey!" Teto then hit my shoulder and sat down beside us. "I'm not that loud!"

"I'll believe that when you stop shouting in my ears."

"Well, I can't help it! Being loud is something I'm proud of! Nothing can bring down my spirits-" She stopped talking (more like yelling) as she saw Ted coming over with our ice cream.

He set down the cold desserts on the table. "Here you go. Oh, hello Kasane-san… it feels like I'm saying my own name. Is it alright if I call you Teto-chan instead?" Teto looked down and mumbled, "Un. I-I don't mind." Her face was as red as her hair. I smiled deviously at this.

Ted pushed his glasses back up. "Well then Teto-chan, would you like any ice cream?"

"N-no th-thank you," she practically whispered.

"Alright then. Enjoy your food." He walked away, leaving a blushing Teto.

Time for some teasing. "What happened to all that enthusiasm? Teto-chan wouldn't happen to like Ted-kun, would you?"

"R-Rin-chan!"

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure Ted wouldn't mind being your husband later."

Teto hit my arm again. "Stop it, Rin-chan."

"Don't be so aggressive. Being violent never solved anything."

"Hypocrite," Len muttered. I ignored him and turned my attention back to Teto. She pulled me close and whispered, "Don't think I didn't see you staring at Len. Perhaps this little bunny is falling for her prince charming?"

I pushed her away. "I told you! I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard it all before." Teto interrupted.

I grumbled and went back to my ice cream. Mmm. Oranges.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to add Luka's POV to the chapter, but I didn't feel like doing the extra work. Sorry guys.<strong>

**See, Sayumi-tan? I told you I would change things around :D**

**My christmas break starts in two weeks**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

You should get **Ace Combat Assault Horizon  
><strong>My hands keep shaking everytime I play it.  
>Therefore, it must be a good game.<p>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Your destiny lies here**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8: Check Please

**Hello, my fellow readers. I've been expecting you.  
>Not really :P I'm thinking about writing a really long chapter later for Christmas or New Years Day. This is gonna be a short chapter because of that.<strong>

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Sayumi-tan: **You're welcome :D You'll see more TedxTeto in this chapter. Though, this was a bit awkward for me to write, considering I'm a guy :P  
><strong>Rui Kagamine:<strong> That's an awesome emoticon you have thar. And yeah, ice cream is great in the winter.  
><strong>Azn-Rinny:<strong> Thanks for reviewing! I didn't think you'd comment on my story.  
><strong>IheartRin:<strong> You'll see why Miku hates Mikuo later… much… later.

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS**

* * *

><p><strong>Teto's POV<strong>

Oh my GOD! I didn't know Ted-kun worked here! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME! My face is still red from meeting him. He looked so... so… kyaaaa~ I can feel my face getting hot again! I probably looked stupid in front of him! Please God! If you're there, help me win Ted's heart! Calm down Teto-chan! You have Rin and Len right in front of you. Don't make things worse.

"You sure you don't want any ice cream?" Len asked me.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Fufufufu she's too shy to ask for any ice cream." Rin snickered. I punched her arm. "Oww, Teto!"

Len sighed. "Now Rin, it's not nice to make fun of other people." His mature side started to take over. I like that about Len. He knows when to stop teasing people. Most of the time, anyway.

Rin shot back at Len. "Would you rather have me harass you, instead?"

"I'd rather you _not_ harass anybody at all." Rin shrugged and continued to eat her frozen dessert. They both looked like they were enjoying the ice cream. Maybe I should eat one, too. But I already told Ted-kun I didn't want any. If I ask now, it would be too much of a hassle for him! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit shy when Ted-kun is around. I doubt that I can say anything to him without stuttering. Regardless, I built up my confidence and looked around for the nice… hot… adorable… kawaii… boy… My face is getting red again.

I shook my head and looked back up. "Excuse me!" And soon enough, I heard footsteps approaching the table. "You called?" the familiar voice asked.

Well here goes nothing. "…C-can I have some ice cream too… Kasane-kun?"

"Of course. I thought you didn't want ice cream though."

I blushed. "W-well, I changed my mind. I'm s-sorry!" I said quickly.

"No need to be sorry, Teto-chan. So what flavor would you like?"

"Um… Vanilla please." Ted-kun nodded and walked away again. I let out a sigh that I didn't even know I was holding. I heard Rin giggling beside me. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just that you kept stuttering when you were talking to Ted." She continued to laugh. I grew more embarrassed and slid down my chair.

"Be nice, Rin." Len flicked her forehead and Rin pouted, rubbing her head. "Len, you're so mean."

"Why, thank you." They both smiled at each other. They're such a cute couple. Seriously, why aren't they dating yet!

"Here you go, Teto-chan." I jumped at Ted's voice as he placed my ice cream on the table. My face quickly became red again. "T-thank you."

Ted had a confused look on his face. He came closer and examined me carefully. My face is going to burn if he keeps this up. "Are you okay, Teto-chan? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" He placed his hand on my forehead. The sudden contact made me blush even more, if that was possible. I tried to move away but my body wouldn't respond. His touch felt too nice. "You feel hot. Maybe you do have a fever."

I shook my head and stuttered, "I-I'm fine! I-I-I think it's t-the ice cream you've been h-holding." Great. I'm embarrassing myself again.

"Okay, if you say so. Just tell me if you don't feel well. I'll take you home-"

"OH! Teto! You shouldn't be here if you feel sick!" Rin practically yelled. "Ted, could you take Teto back home? I don't think she should walk back home alone." I could see Len facepalming at her comment.

"What! Rin-chan, what are you talking about? I'm fine!"

"Don't lie to yourself. You've been telling me this whole week that you weren't feeling good."

What! You liar! "I didn't say-" She covered my mouth and smiled at Ted. "Could you take Teto-chan back home?"

Ted looked even more confused, but agreed. "S-sure… Just wait a moment, please. My shift ends in a few minutes." He started walking back.

Rin smiled. "Hai~" She took her hand off me and moved away from me. Smart move. "I'm only doing you a favor, Teto. You'll thank me later."

"**THANK YOU?**"

"You're welcome."

"RIN-CHAN! I'm going to embarrass myself in front of him!"

"I think you did a pretty good job of doing that already."

"You really are like your sister, Rin." Len commented. He had an apologetic smile on his face. "Don't worry, Teto. I'm sure you'll be fine." He then gave Rin a scolding look. "As for you…"

Rin turned away playfully. "Uwah! Scary!" I weakly smiled at this. Well, I might as well enjoy spending time with Ted.

Not a moment too soon, I saw the redhead walking towards me. "Okay, Teto-chan. Are you ready?"

"Y-y-y-yes, I am." God, I'm so nervous. He's going to walk me home! Ted placed the check in front of the two blondes. "Make sure you two pay for those or no ice cream in the summer."

Rin waved him away. "Don't worry, we will. What do you take us for?"

Ted rolled his eyes. "Of course. How could I have ever doubted you," he said with sarcasm dripping off his voice. He took my hand and started to walk me back to my house. He's holding my hand… he's… holding my hand… I hope I don't blush the whole way home.

"Teto-chan, are you cold? Here, use this." He took off his jacket and covered me with it. Forget blushing. I'll be lucky if I don't faint before I get back home!

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, Teto is crazy for Ted. This was a bit awkward writing, considering I'm a guy…<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked this pointless chapter. I'll see you Christmas day. Merry Christmas.**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
>l<strong>**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l ****  
>_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._<strong>

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/  
>\**

**Vote on my poll.  
>What story should I write next?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepy

**I don't do authors notes. I hate them. Therefore, I put authors notes inside of the story… though I doubt that anybody would read them. If you do, write it with your review. I wanna know who actually takes the time to read the stuff up here :P**

**Anyway, I'm going to start one of the new stories soon. So far, Len having amnesia is winning the polls right now. Second place is Rin and Len joining vocaloids for the first time. Choose which story you want. You can choose up to 2 choices.**

**So there you have it, that's my author's note. I bet you guys would've been pissed off if I just put this on as a new chapter. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Sayumi-tan:** I plan to have more TedxTeto, but I have to get back to the plot ^^; You'll see more later, though.**  
>herpadurp:<strong> I didn't know TedxTeto was a popular couple. Well, all you have to do is make an account and you'll be able to vote.**  
>Rui Kagamine:<strong> Yeah, Rin can be like that sometimes. It's revenge for saying that she and Len are dating.**  
>Sora Nadeshiko:<strong> Ooohhhhhh, I think you'll see that change later.**  
>SeeU ne-chan:<strong> Haha, well you should. It's very easy (unless you don't have an email) **  
>someone:<strong> No. Well kind of. All these little things actually come together in the end.

**Anyway, back to Luka's pov.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS  
>Yes, they are still in school. Winter break just hasn't started for them yet.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

Miku is late. She must have encountered some sort of problem on the way here. Either that or she's just arguing with Mikuo again. I sat down on one of the benches outside the mall, observing my surroundings. People were walking by, going on with their daily lives. A few kids were playing in the park across the street, cars driving down the road. The sky was light grey in color, as the white snow gently fell to the ground. It was the first time snow has come around this year. I'm actually surprised. Snow usually appears during late January. I guess this is what they would call global cooling?

I inhaled the cold, fresh air, refreshing my senses. It's times like these that make life more… relaxing. Like everything in the world is at peace. My eyelids slowly drooped down. That baka… when is she… getting… here…

I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to jump. "You must be really sleepy Luka-chan."

I looked up at where the voice came from and saw a smiling, teal haired girl. "You're late."

Miku scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Heheh, yeah, Mikuo was being annoying again. He held me up for a while."

Blaming her brother, again? I doubt he did anything. She's always ranting on how annoying her brother is and tries to find anything she can blame on him. I still have yet to know why she hates Mikuo so much. I sighed. "It's fine… Let's go! We don't have much time. Christmas is coming soon and we have a lot of things to do."

"Luka-chan, we have three weeks before Christmas."

"It doesn't hurt to prepare, right?"

"Shouldn't we be studying for the midterms, instead of going around shopping for Christmas presents?"

"Once again, it doesn't hurt to prepare. Now let's go." I started to pull Miku forwards.

"Wait, what? You already studied? That's not fair!" I smiled at her whining. As I dragged the leek eater into the mall, I was captivated by the many Christmas lights and decorations hanging on the ceiling and walls. The warmth touched my skin, making the chilling sensation fade away.

"Okay Miku-chan, let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"Rin, don't you think that was a bit harsh for Teto?" Rin sat there eating her ice cream with a smile on her face. "Nope, not at all. She deserves it since she keeps saying I love you."

I gave a small smile at her. She can be so malicious sometimes. "And you say you're nothing like Neru." I looked out the window and zoned out again, placing my cheek on my knuckles. Wait, is that snow? That's interesting. Snow never comes around this early. Not that I'm complaining. We might not have school because of it. Though, I still have to come in to practice for the play. Not looking forward to that. It's not that I hate the play itself, but rather the stupid fangirls who keep cheering for me and try to go out with me every chance they get. They won't leave me alone. I suppose that's another reason why I hang out with Rin so much. She's not like them (thank god).

I looked back at Rin and noticed her staring at me kind of dazed. I tilted my head in confusion. "Rin, You okay?" Rin snapped back to reality, and after a few seconds, she blushed and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Huh? Oh… well, it's, uh… T-this ice cream is really good. I was just thinking how they were able to make orange ice cream."

Hm… suspicious, but from the years of knowing her, it's better not knowing what goes on in her mind. "Alright then…" I looked down at my watch and saw that it was already one o' clock. "Let's get out of h- Rin?" She was zoning out again, staring at me once more. This is getting uncomfortable. I snapped my fingers in her face. "Rin?... Rin… ARE YOU SLEEPING!"

She jolted back at my yelling. "Yes! … I-I mean no." I started to laugh at her. She flushed in embarrassment. "Stop it, Len!"

Another reason why I like hanging out with Rin; she always keeps me entertained. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Anyway, let's get out of here. We've been in here for two hours already."

"Wow. Time flies when you're eating ice cream." She's starting to sound like Kaito. We left the money on the table and walked out of the store. The cold air didn't change affect us all that much, considering we were inside an ice cream parlor for two hours. I just hope we don't catch a cold.

I sneezed. "ACHOO!" Looks like I spoke too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's a short chapter. I needed a filler chapter here. I had, again, more Luka POV but I didn't put it in due to the laziness of my will power. Sorry.<strong>

**Feel free to leave some suggestions on what you'd like to see in this story, cuz I'm still in the process of making a solid, solid storyline here. Things can still be changed at this point, so please leave your suggestions in your reviews.**

**Rin keeps staring at Len. How disturbing.**

**I'm extremely tired  
>I'm writing this at 12 midnight on the dot<br>I'm almost asleep**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Eyelids… closing… sleepiness… overpowering…  
>I'm typing with my eyes closed…<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Sooooooooooo tiiiiirrrrrreeeeedddddd…  
>I think you should click this button...<br>…ZZZ…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**One thing I noticed on FF is that  
><strong>**it won't let me put an exclaimation  
>and question mark together.<strong>

**V**


	10. Chapter 10: I Hate Mikuo

***YAWN* I feel much better! I haven't had any sleep this whole month. How's life treatin' ya?  
>Anyway, here's another chapter. I decided not to make an extremely long chapter, but rather put a bunch of short chapters on.<strong>

**And as is turns out, No one seemed to read the top part of this section. -_-  
>XD It's fine! I'll just put the important stuff down at the bottom.<strong>

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Rui Kagamine: **Piko? Sure. That's going to be a tough one though… but I can assure you that I'll put Piko in the story. Just out of curiosity, is your name supposed to be Rui married to Len?  
><strong>RandomLetters: <strong>That's the spirit! Though… I'm still tired… lol  
><strong>Sayumi-tan: <strong>Nah, Rin's just staring at Len. I'm sure a bunch of people would stare at Len too (for whatever reason they have). Anything you want to see in this story other than TedxTeto?  
><strong>vanilla Kaito: <strong>Yup, I don't plan on stopping any time soon.

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

Len sniffed. "Thanks."

We quickly rushed into my house, feeling the warmth engulf us. Taking off my jacket, I stretched out my body. "Ah, much better!"

Having nothing else to do, we decided to play some video games. Hey, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't play games. It's fun! I mean, I get to go around in a badass cape, killing guards, climbing tall buildings, and my favorite, nodding at birds which lead to people dying **(A/N: Guess which game I'm talking about)**. I'm so glad I bought this game-

"**ACHOO!"**

I looked at Len. "You're not coming down with something, are you? Because I don't want to nurse you back to health again." The last time he was sick, he said he was going to live in Europe and actually tried to drive to the airport. I mean, how can you be that delusional? You can't be that sick! And we're only 14. We can't drive!

He rubbed his nose and frowned. "Does my little Rin-chan not care about me?"

"That's not what I said!" I waved my hands in defense. "I just don't want to catch a cold myself."

Len moved closer to me and leaned against me. "Ugh, I don't *cough* feel so good. Can Rinny-chan *cough**cough* take care of me?" I could tell he was faking it. I pushed him back as he laughed. "What's wrong, Rin? I thought you would like to take care of me, considering you were staring at me 'n all."

"Shut up! I said I was thinking about the ice cream!" I punched his arm. **I DO NOT LOVE LEN, GOT IT?** It's just been a while since I last got a good look at him. Is that so strange? Besides, what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, sorry. I was just going over what your face looks like. It's been a long time since I looked at every detail of it.' Yeah, I don't think so. It's just that Len's changed a lot since I first met him. Not just in looks, but in personality. He was really shy and quiet back then. He seldom talked to anybody and he never trusted anyone, which makes me feel special since I'm the first person he's ever trusted. But back to my main point, I just want to make sure that we all know that I don't like Len like that!

"Alright, fine. I'll stop," Len said while rubbing his arm. "ACHOO! … I think I am coming down with something."

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

"Can we stop, Luka-chan? My legs are killing me!" We've been walking around the mall for three hours and if I don't get something to eat soon, I'm going to faint. Not only that, but I STILL have to study for my midterms. Why did I agree on coming with Luka?

Luka looked down at her watch. "Hm… I guess we can take a break. Let's go eat." THANK YOU GOD!

We walked over to the food court and placed our orders. After what seemed like hours, we finally got our food. I ordered a fried egg omelet while Luka ordered a plate of tuna. I'm not surprised. I quickly sat down in one of the tables and immediately started digging in. "ITADAKIMASU!" And in just a few seconds, half the omelet was gone.

MMMM, when did food taste like heaven~? I continued to chow down on my meal as Luka calmly sat down. "Miku-chan, show your manners. We're in public."

I shot back at her, "Well I wouldn't be this hungry if you didn't drag me all around to find the 'right present' for every single person you know!"

"You should've eaten breakfast."

"I wasn't able to! Mikuo wouldn't let me!" I practically yelled at her.

Luka looked at me in a confused manner. "…Miku-chan, are you okay? You seem edgy. Or rather… _edgier _than usual."

I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just stressed out." I brought another spoonful of rice to my mouth.

"Well, what are you so stressed out about?"

I put down my chopsticks and leaned back against my chair. Why am I so stressed out? I thought about it and traced my problems back to one word. "Mikuo."

"You're always annoyed with him." Luka leaned closer to the table, listening intently. "Why is that?"

"Well, I told you before, he's just annoying." I took a sip of my waterbottle and looked outside the large glass window. "He's a stupid, perverted, annoying brother. He doesn't even deserve to be called a human."

"But Mikuo-kun has never acted that way in front of us. Every time I talk to him, he always sounds polite and caring."

I showed a face of disgust as I heard what Luka said. "How can you possibly say that without throwing up?"

"Miku-chan." Her face changed into a serious expression. "Mikuo-kun isn't a bad person."

I turned away from her. "Yes he is."

"What does he do to make you hate him so much?"

I started to become more annoyed with Luka. "I already told you why. He doesn't care about me."

"Where in the world did you come up with that conclusion? He does care about you."

I scoffed. "He cares about me? What makes you think he cares about me, hm? What does he do that… forget it. If he doesn't care about me, I'm perfectly fine with it. I don't care about him either."

"But he does care."

"Well, I don't!" Luka had a surprised look on her face now. Actually, I'm just as shocked as her. I didn't mean to snap at her. I lowered my head and mumbled, "I'm sorry." We stayed silent for a moment. The pink haired girl picked up her chopsticks and brought the tuna to her mouth.

"Miku-chan," She swallowed her food. "I'm not going to force you to tell me why you hate your brother so much."

I stared at her for a few seconds waiting for her to continue. "...but?"

"But... I hope that you will eventually tell me why."

After a few seconds, I gave her my answer. "We'll see."

Luka nodded. "Good… Now enough of this topic. How about we go practice for the play later?" She now had a smile on her face.

I, in response, smiled at Luka's effort of trying to change the mood. "Okay… but let me get some more food. I'm still hungry."

* * *

><p><strong>Threre you have it. Another chapter is done. You get to see a bit more about Miku and Mikuo's relationship.<strong>

**Not gonna tell you why yet. **

**TIME FOR MORE ARROWS!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**One more week 'till it's christmas break  
>(for me anyway)<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I put a new poll up.  
>Choose up to 2 votes<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11: Chick Magnet

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting. It's just been hectic here. I just started my winter break and I had to take a bunch of tests.**

**I wish that I changed some of the things in the beginning of the story, but that would mean writing the story. And I really, really, really, really, reeeaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyyyy don't want to do that. I want to finish this story. idk. Tell me in the reviews.**

**I thank you for all your support. Here's another chapter for your needs.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**honne-chi: **Well… I can't really say why she hates him. I mean, that would spoil the surprise! (which you'll see in another 20 chapters -.- sorry)  
><strong>Sayumi-tan: <strong>You'll see plenty of drama later on. It's just that the story is still in the beginning part. Glad to know that you read the authors notes at the top.  
><strong>Rui Kagamine: <strong>I see. Your 'twin'? You'll see more Hatsune action in this story. It's… interesting to see them fight it out.  
><strong>LovelyCuteVanillaCupcake:<strong> Um… thanks? O_O I'm glad that you're reading my story. Feel free to give any suggestions on what you want to see here.  
><strong>Rin Rin Orange: <strong>Don't worry, you will. That's the whole point of me writing this story, right? Lol

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

I groaned as I got up from my bed. God, my head hurts. Maybe I am sick. Stretching my body out, I looked outside the window. The ground was covered with pure white snow. I sighed. All this snow and yet I still have to go to school. Having nothing to do, I brushed my teeth and got ready for school. Looking at my clock, I saw that it was 6:30. Maybe I can stop by that jewelry store and get Rin's necklace. I put on my jacket and wrapped a scarf around my neck as I left my room.

"No, Meiko, that's a phone."

"Are you zhuuurrrrree?" Who's that? I walked into the lobby and saw a brunette in a red dress with a long overcoat leaning on Kaito. "Then wut's this?" The woman held up Kaito's right arm and rubbed her face in it. My guess is that she's drunk… or retarded.

Kaito smiled as he shook his head. "That's my arm."

She continued to rub her face into it. "It's so fluffy…" Then woman looked up and squinted at me. Her face was red. Yup. Definitely drunk. "Hm? Kaito, who's that?" She said while pulling his sleeves.

Kaito turned his head towards me. "Oh, hi Len. Early as usual."

"Hey- **ACHOO!**" I rubbed my nose.

"You sick?"

"Kind of. I blame Rin."

"Don't blame your future wife like that. It's not good for any relationship."

"Whatever." I continued to stare at the drunken woman who was trying to talk into a lamp. "Um… I see you got a new playmate."

Kaito took the lamp away from the brunette. "Ha ha, very funny. This is my friend, Sakine Meiko. We've known each other since high school. I met her last night at a bar, but she was already drunk when I got there."

Meiko hit Kaito in the back of the head. "I'm not drunk! I'm Meiko! Orrrr… what's my name again?"

I sweatdropped. "Well… it's nice to meet you Sakine-san. I'm Kagamine Len" I held out my hand for her to shake.

Her half open eyes gazed on my hand. Then back at me. She smiled and pulled me into a death hug. "Oh, you're zo cuute! I'd be surprised if you didn't have a girlvriend yet. You know what? Jus' because you're zo cute, you can call me Meiko. No need for politeness. It makes me sound ooollllld."

I pulled myself away from her hug, gasping for air. I pat down my hair as I heard Kaito laughing at me. "Geez Len, you can pick up a girl at any age!"

"**ACHOO!**" I sniffed.** "**Shut up, Kaito."

"Now, now, don't be mean." The blue haired idiot patted my head.

"Whatever. Why'd you bring her here?"

He shrugged. "She was drunk (still is). She couldn't drive back home so I had no choice but to bring her over here." Meiko started leaning on Kaito, grabbing his scarf.

"Uh… right. You know she's gonna freak out when she becomes sober."

"Yeah, probably," he pushed the drunk woman away.

She pouted. "Kaaaiiiitooooo~ you're so mean."

"As much as I'd like to stay and talk to your drunk friend, I gotta go."

Kaito looked over to me. "Alright, see ya. Don't get into any trouble."

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

><p>Why do I even bother coming to school? I get an A+ every single quarter. I should just come in when there's a test. In fact, why haven't I done that already? Instead, I'm sitting in an uncomfortable desk, listening to the teacher lecture about… something. I don't know. I was too busy not caring.<p>

"Remember to study for the midterms! I don't want to see any bad grades in here!" The students filed out of the classroom. I was about to leave when I heard my name being called.

"Kagamine-sama!"Oh no, not again. I looked over and saw a group of girls crowding around me.

"What?" I said in an exasperated tone. I would have answered in a more polite way, but to them, it makes no difference.

"Is it true you got one of the lead roles?" One of them asked excitedly.

"Yes."

They squealed, the sound piercing my ears a bit. "I can't wait to see you perform, Kagamine-sama!"

I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed by their unwanted attention. "Is there something you guys want from me?"

"We just wanted to spend a little time with you."

"Well, I'm a little busy. Maybe we can continue this some other time." Hopefully not anytime soon.

They all pouted. "Then when can we talk to you?" The group of girls walked closer to me. Crap. Someone save me!

"Oi, Len, how's it going?" Right on cue, Mikuo came over, gaining everyone's attention.

"Kyaa~ Hatsune-sama!"

He put on a seductive smirk and winked at them. "Hello, ladies" They squealed, making me cover my ears. Can they at least squeal less loudly? My head is killing me.

"So Len, I was wondering if you-"

I pulled him close and whispered, "Help me!" He looked between me and the crowd of girls with a confused look on his face. "What are you- oooohhhhh, okay. Don't worry, Len. I got your back."

"Thanks, Mikuo. I owe you one-"

"ANYONE WHO BRINGS ME TWO THOUSAND YEN CAN DATE LEN! MAKE A SINGLE FILE LI-"

I hit his head. "You baka! That's not what I meant!"

He rubbed his head. "Don't worry, I'll give you your share."

"MIK-" The crowd of girls handed over the money and started running after me. "Damn it, Mikuo!" I ran as fast as I could from the crazy fangirls. Where can I hide? Where can I hide? I saw an empty classroom and ran towards it. Almost there!

"Hey Len-kun." That voice sounds familiar. Wait, that's Miku! "Um… what are you doing?"

I jogged in place, panicking, looking behind me every so often. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, Miku-chan. Can I talk you later?" I heard the swarm of girls approaching.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Damn it, Miku's gonna give away my position! Pulling her into the classroom with me, I closed the door behind us and covered Miku's mouth. I slid against the door, listening carefully.

"Kagamine-sama! Come back!" The sound of footsteps soon subsided. I let out a sigh of relief. Fangirls are scary. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want. Unfortunately, I'm what they want.

I felt something struggle against me and realized that I was still holding Miku. I was pressing her body against me, her back against my chest, and my leg in between hers. "Sorry." I let go of her.

Miku got up, slightly blushing. "So, what was that all about?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Ah, well a bunch of girls started crowding around me and then Mikuo came over and made everything worse."

"You should've hit him."

How blunt. "Way to show your affections towards your twin."

She huffed and turned her head away from me. "Well, he's an idiot. You can't expect me to be kind to a person like that."

I smiled and patted Miku's head. "Don't worry, Miku-chan. I'm sure you'll warm up to him."

"Stop patting my head. It makes me feel like a kid."

"You're just saying that because I'm taller than you."

She puffed her cheeks. "Only by half an inch!"

I chuckled. "Now, now, don't get so worked up." I kissed her head. It was something my mother did and it always calmed me down. It should have the same affect here, right?

Miku blushed. "L-Len-kun! What was that for!"

I shrugged. "I don't know. To calm you down?"

"Don't do silly things like that!"

"Jeez, you're acting like Rin. Come on, let's get to our next class."

Miku looked down, still red, and mumbled, "Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY!<br>Surprised to see Meiko? I actually forgot she even existed and just tried to think of vocaloids I haven't used yet. I thought it'd add to the funniness of the story. You'll see more of Meiko later.**

**Well, I'm glad it's done now. I didn't realize that I made the all the siblings hate each other. And that trend is going to continue**

**Suggestions are still being accepted.**

**Thank the Lord Christmas vacation is here**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I have the need for sleep  
>I haven't gotten any sleep this whole week<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**updated poll  
>please vote<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12: An Awkward Situation

**I had this chapter completed, but my computer crashed and everything was lost. Sucks, don't it? And now, I'm retyping everything from memory. Sorry if it doesn't seem as good as it should be.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Sayumi-tan:** Alright. I won't rewrite the story. I'll make sure Len gives you an invitation. The Hatsune's relationship is a strange one. You'll know what I mean later.  
><strong>Rui Kagamine:<strong> Oooooohhhhhh. Cool story bro. Yeah, I forgot Meiko even existed. She just popped into my head and thought that it'd be funny to put her into the story.  
><strong>FiniteXS:<strong> Yeah, I'm not gonna rewrite the story. Good suggestion.  
><strong>feiwlvj: <strong>If you had fangirls all over you 24/7, you'd know how Len feels.  
><strong>addictedzeloocah: <strong>Thanks. Arrows are awesome!

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"_And this book… I'm not sure what it's about, but I want to read it with you!" Rin said as she shoved the book into my hands.I looked at the title. 'Story of Evil'?_

"_So? Wanna read it?" I looked up to see her bright blue eyes, filled with excitement. I shook my head 'no' and looked away. Rin pouted. "You never want to do anything with us."_

_All I could mutter was, "S-sorry…"_

_Rin looked at me with a curious expression. I blushed at our closeness. "Are you still scared of us? Don't worry. Mommy and daddy and Neru and me all love you! We'll take care of you!" Hearing these things gave me a warm feeling in my heart. I felt a tug on my mouth, forming a small smile. "Yay! You smiled!"_

_I blushed at this and turned away again._

"_Hey, Len."_

_I looked at Rin to see her smile._

"_Len."_

_I stopped smiling and tilted my head in confusion._

"_Len!"_

"_**LEN!**"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>LEN! WAKE UP!" <strong>I fell out of my desk and hit the cold, hard ground. "Oh, good. You're awake. I thought you were dead."

…What? Just a dream? I groaned and looked up to see large blue eyes staring at me. I jumped back in surprise, but relaxed when I realized it was just my loud, blonde friend. "…Rin? Jesus, Rin. You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Well, I did say your name a few times."

"You didn't have to yell."

"How did you fall asleep, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be awake and alert all day?"

I sighed and rested my head on the floor. "I don't know. I think I'm still catching a cold. It's like that weird stage where I'm about to catch a cold, and yet I feel completely fine."

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. C'mon, let's go."

"To where?"

"Lunch. Now get your butt off the floor and let's go." She offered me her hand.

"Yeah, whatever." I grabbed Rin's hand and tried to pull myself up, but used too much force and pulled Rin on top of me.

"L-Len! What the heck!" Rin's face was flushed.

"What? It's not like I meant to do it!"

"Yeah, well, you did!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so dramatic, Rin. It's not that bad..."

"Get off me!"

"You're the one that's on top of me!" Rin blushed even more (if that was possible).

"Sh-shut up!"

"Ah, what's this, I see?" Both Rin and I looked over to see a certain red head leaning against the wall.

"Teto?"

Rin had a surprised expression on her face. "Teto? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just passing by and saw an interesting scene." She said with a devious smile.

Rin glared at her. "Teto, it's not what you think-" Teto pulled out her phone and took a picture of us. Not good. "Teto! What are you do-"

Teto waved the phone in front of us. "What? It's a rare scene. A hopelessly in love girl seducing her handsome, caring, best friend. It's just so daring, don't you think?"

"Look, Teto, I'm sorry I made you walk home with Ted the other day, but pleeeaaaassseee don't send that picture."

"Oh, no need to be sorry. I enjoyed every second of it. Even though I was blushing like hell the whole time, but even so. I should be thanking you for making me walk with him." Cursing? Also not a good sign.

Rin gritted her teeth. "Teto… Look, what do you want?"

The red head shrugged. "Nothing"

Rin had a surprised face. "…What?"

"Nothing. I want nothing."

"So you won't send that picture to anyone?"

Teto nodded her head. "That's right. I won't text this picture to anybody." I have a bad feeling about this.

"Oh… thanks… I guess." Teto walked away, leaving us alone. Rin turned her head back to me. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, I don't really care what other people think of us."

"Well, I do."

"Why?"

"Because! If they start spreading rumors like that, your fangirls are going to kill me! Not to mention, it'll make things awkward for us!"

"More awkward than you being on top of me?" I said with a smirk. She kept quiet for a few seconds before realizing that she was still on top of me. Blushing, she quickly got up and pulled me up. "Thanks."

"Shut up. Let's go eat." Rin quickly walked ahead while I followed behind. Hm… wonder what her problem is.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but like I said, I had to write this from memory. I was going to include more, but decided that this should be enough. Once again, sorry to disappoint you. I'll put up another chapter for An Interesting Find later. Hopefully that'll make up for the short chapter.<strong>

**I missed the Kagamine's birthday. - oh well.**

**I have nothing to say here**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I _have_ something to say here**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**The new story is up, in case some of you guys  
>didn't know. It's called <span>An Interesting Find.<span>**

**V**

**V**

**V****  
><strong>


End file.
